Currently, threatening to commit suicide at a bridge is not merely considered as a sort of happening, but is becoming a social problem, and it is in urgent need to take measures to prevent suicide attempt and threat. The suicide attempt and threat at a bridge is not only a personal matter but also a waste of manpower due to input of personnel from private and public organizations to prevent the suicide attempt and threat, and causes various discomforts of citizens, such as traffic congestion, and a social problem such as a national image being tarnished.
As one of related arts, Korean Patent No. 10-1150457 relates to railing for preventing a separation of a bridge and discloses a technology wherein a movement in a lateral direction of a first bridge deck or a second bridge deck is detected through configurations of first and second fence assemblies, a linking bar, a separation detection sensor, a controller, a light bar, and a transmitter and the movement is quickly informed to a driver who is passing through the bridge, and at the same time, is notified to a manager who resides in a bridge management office, thereby preventing fatal accidents due to the separation of the deck and allowing for monitoring the situation of the site and quickly responding to any possible accidents.
However, in the aforementioned related art, a cylindrical guide rail is configured to be rotatable, but there are drawbacks in that a person attempting suicide can grip the guide rail with hands and can even more easily pass over the bridge rail using the guide rail rotating.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology that can prevent a person attempting suicide from gripping the fence, thereby breaking the will to attempt suicide in advance.